Animal Party Central
Animal Party Central is a video game by Alderson Productions that will be released March 25, 2017 in North America, Japan and Europe and March 28, 2017 in Australia. Story One peaceful day on Animal Island, everyone was relaxing and having a really great time when a mysterious envelope falls from the sky. It reads: "To: all those animal people, Come on up high in the clouds! You have been invited to venture off to the Party Island, a land filled with celebrations, festivities and more! What are you waiting for? Come on down now! From: ???" All of the animals who heard about the envelope agreed and went up to go to Party Island. Except...everything went from good to bad to worse. The island is being overwrought with mysterious clouds of darkness. And the worst part: a shadow doppelgänger of one of the animal habitants, Turtle, is using this darkness to suck away all of the fun and joy from Party Island. It's up to our gang of animals to go ahead and stop this evil threat! Gameplay Animal Party Central has a selection of six game boards, each with unique rules and set-ups. Across each board, players roll a die and the number that's shown when they finish rolling determines how many spaces they'll be able to move. For example, if Dog rolled a 3, he can move up to 3 spaces. Each space landed on provides a unique effect. See the Spaces section of this page for more information. After the space's effect, play then proceeds to the next player, which is determined by the highest number on the die before the game starts. Once everyone has moved, a mini-game will begin. The winner will receive 10 Tokens, second place gets 5, third place earns 3 and fourth place only obtains 1. After the mini-game, everyone moves again until the last turn. On the last 5 turns, first the results are displayed. Second, the losing player earns a certain amount of Tokens. Finally, the board is showered with Tokens. Every Minus Space has 5 Tokens and all the others have 1 Token occupied. Once the final turn has passed, Bonus Stars will be awarded to certain participants. Three out of six are randomly chosen each time. After the Bonus Stars are given out, the winner will be announced. The winner is the one with the most Stars before the end of the game. If more than one player are tied for Stars, then the winner is chosen based on number of Tokens. If two or more players have an equal amount of Tokens and Stars, then a tiebreaker with the die begins. Whoever rolls the highest number wins the game! Board-specific rules Grassy Grounds To get a Star on this board, players go to a Star Space and spend 20 Tokens to get one. On the last 5 turns, an additional Star can be obtained if one player spends 40 Tokens. Every time a Star is grabbed, it moves to a different location on the board. Dry Dry Desert To get a Star on this board, players venture to the top of an ancient pyramid. A free Star is awarded to those who get to the top. After a player gets the Star, they get launched back to the start. Sunshine Seaside To get a Star on this board, players must find one of three treasure chests and open one up for 10 Tokens. One chest will hide a Star, one chest will contain 5 Tokens and one will send a player back to the Start. Every time a Star is grabbed, the chests will not only move to different spaces, but change the contents inside as well. Winter Wonders To get a Star on this board, players must go to an igloo and pay an investment of Tokens. They will earn either 1, 2 or 3 Tokens depending on how many tokens are invested. If someone else invests higher Tokens than the previous participant, they get the Stars and the previous player loses them. Cloudy Cliffside To get a Star on this board, players go to a Star Space and spend 20 Tokens to get one. The main difference with this Star Space is that it stays in one location for the entire game. And if a player has a more than 40 Tokens, they can get more Stars depending on how much they decide to spend. Depths of Darkness To get a Star on this board, players go to a Star Space and spend 20 Tokens to get one. On the last 5 turns, an additional Star can be obtained if one player spends 40 Tokens. Every time a Star is grabbed, it moves to a different location on the board. Spaces *Plus Space - 3 Tokens are awarded if someone lands here. *Minus Space - If someone lands here, 3 Tokens are lost. *Blue Event Space - If someone lands here, something good will happen. *Green Event Space - If someone lands here, something random will happen. *Red Event Space - If someone lands here, something bad will happen. *Skull Space - If someone lands here, something nefarious will happen. *Steal Space - Triggers Chance Time, which lets players steal Tokens or Stars from others. Items There are items that appear throughout the boards that can help players closer to achieving 1st place. Items can be bought at Item Shops. Descriptions for items, price at the shop and name will be chosen here. *Booster (Price: 2 Tokens) (Adds 3 to your dice roll.) *Golden Booster (Price: 4 Tokens) (Adds 5 to your dice roll.) *Poison Bottle (Price: 1 Token) (Subtracts 2 to someone else's dice roll.) *Warp Pad (Price: 3 Tokens) (Warp to someone else's space.) *Dueling Glove (Price: 6 Tokens) (Challenge an ally to a minigame. Winner takes a reward.) Game Modes *Story Mode - Play through an original story to rid the Party Island from darkness. *Party Mode - Play any of the available game boards to your heart's content. *Mini-Game Mode - Compete in mini-games in a bunch of different scenarios. *Extras Mode - Play some Bonus Games that can't be played anywhere else. *Collectibles - Spend Party Points to unlock music, figurines and more! Bonus Stars *Mini-Game Star - Obtained if the player wins the most minigames. *Item Star - Obtained to players who used the most items in the game. *Event Star - Obtained to players who landed on the most Event Spaces. *Running Star - Obtained to players who moved the most spaces. *Shopping Star - Obtained to players who spend the most Tokens at shops. *Minus Star - Obtained to players who landed on the most Minus Spaces. ARTICLE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! DO NOT EDIT UNTIL YOU'RE TOLD TO DO SO! Category:Video Games